


Häagen Dazsaster

by Ramona_Flours



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of animal death, Ice Cream, Language, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramona_Flours/pseuds/Ramona_Flours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just wanted some ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Häagen Dazsaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moloch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moloch/gifts).



> Prompt was "you both grab for the last pint of ice cream at the supermarket and end up arguing over it." Gift for my dearly loved and hated friend moloch. Huge thanks to her for provoking me to write and for giving me the idea for the title.

Merlin pushed his shopping cart throughout the supermarket, humming to himself. Shopping for groceries, as mundane as it may seem, was one of his favourite things to do. It was just so peaceful, probably the most calming parts of his week. The soft but cheerful music playing through the speakers added to the atmosphere, putting Merlin in a good mood after a hard day.

As he approached the frozen section of the supermarket, he consulted his hastily written shopping list. Milk and eggs were all that seemed to be left, or at least from he could decipher of his admittedly awful handwriting. After picking up the milk and eggs, he was about to go to checkout, but the ice cream section caught his eye. Merlin paused, considering the amount of money he had and how much he wanted that ice cream. His paycheck was steadily running out and he wasn't getting his next one for a week or so... but just a pint couldn't hurt, right?

Almost too eagerly, Merlin turned his trolley around towards the ice cream section. He opened one of the refrigerator doors to peruse the different kinds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blond man about his height and age approaching him. Merlin gave him a small smile as he scooted over to let the other man look at the ice cream as well. He wasn't about to deny another fellow in need of heaven in the form of dairy. The blond only nodded at him, the corners of his mouth barely turning up in a shadow of a smile, but Merlin didn't mind.

Haägen Dazs was probably the best ice cream that had ever existed, in Merlin's opinion. He considered the fancier flavours, like white chocolate raspberry truffle and vanilla swiss almond. However, the one his eye kept coming back to was good old chocolate chip cookie dough. It was one of guilty pleasures, something that always made him feel good inside. He'd had a hard week, and he deserved it, right? Right. After his little internal debate, Merlin happily reached for the chocolate chip cookie dough, without even seeing the other hand until it bumped into his own.

"Oh! Excuse me," Merlin said. "Just reaching for the cookie dough there." Merlin tried to grab it quickly, but the hand still blocked him.

"I was reaching for it, too," the other man replied.

"Er, okay, well, you'll get one, and I'll get the one behind it," Merlin said, and the man seemed to agree with this, so Merlin let him pick up the pint, when he realized something awful.

"It seems to be the last one," the man said, vocalizing Merlin's small horror.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Merlin said, trailing off at the end. A small frown now appeared on the other man's face, marring the features which actually seemed to be a bit attractive. In fact, more than a bit attractive. Merlin shook his head a little to banish all thoughts of the stranger's (good) looks. His ice cream was at stake here.

"Well, uh, I hate to be that guy, but could I possibly have it? I've had quite the week and that ice cream would just really hit the spot, and-"

"No," the stranger interrupted. Merlin paused for a moment in slight shock.

"Er, come again?"

"It's my favourite flavour, and I've also had a rough week, so I'm going to buy this ice cream. There's plenty of other flavours here, I'm sure you can find another one you like." With that, the man started to turn away.

Marlin panicked and called out, "Wait!" The blond paused. And boy, was he blond. His hair almost seemed golden, and gleamed even in the harsh flourescent light. "It's my favourite too, and really, I was here first so..." Merlin trailed off again, not quite knowing what to say except for the fact that he really wanted that ice cream. "Come on, mate."

"First off, I'm not your mate, nor am I likely to ever be," Nor? Seriously? Who was this posh prick?

"There's no need to be such an prat about it," Merlin cut off the stranger before he could continue. "I just want some ice cream."

The man's frown deepened as he said, "Well, you'll just have to get another one, since I already have this one," and he waved the ice cream in Merlin's face to emphasize his point. Merlin took the chance to snatch the pint out of his hand.

"Not anymore you don't," Merlin said cheekily, grinning at what he'd just pulled off. The other man, however, was not at all amused.

"Give it back!" The man finally seemed to be losing his cool. Merlin's smirk only widened.

"No, I don't think so."

"I said, give it back, you big-eared dunderhead," the man said and Merlin gasped. Now he was offended.

"Why should I, if you're going to be so rude?" Merlin said.

"Because I had it first, so it's mine, you moron," the man said, obviously annoyed. "Just give it to me, and I never have to see your ugly mug again."

"You know what? Fine," Merlin had had enough. Being insulted like this wasn't worth it. "Have the fucking ice cream. Enjoy it, arsehole." With that, Merlin shoved the pint into the other man's hands and walked away in a huff.

When he got home late that night, Merlin was angry, not only at that man for taking his ice cream, but at himself, because not matter how pissed off he was, he couldn't seem to get that stupidly attractive face out of his head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks after the ice cream incident, Merlin's cat died. His name was Kilgarrah and he'd been a mean old thing, from the very moment Merlin had found him yowling his lungs out in the dark, damp basement under his apartment building. But Merlin had loved him regardless and took care of the creature even when he scratched Merlin's couches to bits. Well, he didn't love that part, but the cat was very near and dear to Merlin's heart. A couple of years was all it took to fall in love with a mangy cat who'd hardly even showed Merlin any affection. And now he was dead.

Merlin held a little funeral, inviting his friends Gwen and Gwaine, who mourned along with him, and just the appropriate amount too, so as not to seem mocking, but also not insensitive. Even Will sent his regards, back from Merlin's hometown, in the form of a small wreath of flowers after hearing the news. It was all very nice, until a police guard came and informed them that the hole Gwaine was helping Merlin dig in the middle of Hyde Park to bury his dead cat, was, in fact, illegal.

After running away from the police man because Gwaine thought it was a good idea to "fight for their right to mourn in the way they so chose," Merlin bid his friends goodbye as they went to their respective homes. Merlin, however, didn't want to return to an empty house and decided to take a walk around the city instead. He ended up where he always did when he was sad - the grocery store near his house. Food shopping was always cathartic for him.

Merlin felt a pang of sadness when he passed by the pet food section, but ignored it in favour of what he knew would make him feel better - the ice cream section. He lugged his basket, which had rapidly filled with various types of junk food, over to the frozen foods. He stood in front of the ice cream refrigerators, debating which one would be best for crying into and eating while watching Doctor Who reruns. He had narrowed his choice down to between chocolate chip cookie dough and rocky road, when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said. When Merlin turned to address the voice, his stomach dropped. He felt some strange combination of attraction and annoyance as he looked at the same ridiculously good-looking blond prat who had taken his ice cream just last month. The stranger somehow looked even better than before, in a well fitted suit and tie instead of the plain t-shirt and jeans Merlin had originally seen him in, and that only served to fuel Merlin's irritation.

"Come to steal my ice cream again? Go ahead, take it. Take all of them. I suppose I'm just doomed to a life without frozen dairy desserts as long as you're around," Merlin huffed. He knew he was being overly dramatic, but well, his cat just died and he just wanting some fucking ice cream, and oh god, there were tears prickling behind his eyes again, and he did not want to cry in front of this prick. Merlin turned to walk away, but felt his shoulder grabbed by the stranger.

"Wait, no!" The man shouted, a bit too loud. A few people shopping in the same aisle turned to look at the two men, disturbed by the noise. Merlin turned back around and saw the man seem to be startled at own actions. The blond snatched his hand away and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Merlin asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care, because really, he didn't, at all.

"I said I'm sorry!" The stranger exclaimed again, this time careful not to make a scene. "I-I really didn't mean to be such a prat that time."

"Yes, well, you were. Quite a big one, too," Merlin said, unable to help himself.

"I know, and I sincerely apologize. I was hoping I could make it up to you?" The man said, letting the sentence sound like a question. Merlin was taken aback by the offer. That, and the adorably sheepish look on the blond's face. He even forgot to be annoyed.

"Um, well, I guess, I mean, wha-what did you have in mind, exactly?" Merlin stammered. He scolded himself mentally for sounding like such a fool.

"I was thinking I could maybe take you out sometime? I'll even buy you ice cream," The man said, now letting a cheeky grin overtake his features. Damn, but he was attractive. Merlin tried to contain himself and stay annoyed but failed when his traitorous mouth said yes anyway.

"Well then, now would be great, if you're free, that is," The stranger said.

"N-now?" Merlin said, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. "I mean, sure, I guess, even thought I am a little hesitant to go off with a stranger, I don't even know your name, but it's not like I really had much else to do, I mean, I did just get back from a funeral, but don't worry, it wasn't a serious one, I mean, it was serious to me, but I guess it doesn't really qualify as serious, though, I suppose it depends on what your definition of serious is and really-"

"Arthur," the other man interrupted. It was quiet and as polite as an interruption could possibly be, but it got Merlin to stop babbling.

"What?"

"My name's Arthur," the man-Arthur repeated. "You said you didn't know what my name was, and I realize you were right, so there you go."

There was a moment of silence while Merlin processed this new information.

"Are you fucking serious?" Merlin said, deadpanning. The man's smile turned into a confused frown.

"Is something wrong with that?" Arthur asked. It was then that Merlin realized what he'd said.

"No, no, not at all! It's a lovely name. It's just that, it seems the universe has quite a sense of humour, because, well, my name's Merlin," It was Arthur's turn to pause as he realized the significance of their names together.

"Er, you alright, mate?" Merlin asked after about a minute of the other man not saying anything. But then, Arthur exploded into laughter, throwing his head back and showing his slightly crooked teeth. Merlin resigned himself to learning all the jokes he possibly could, if only it meant Arthur would laugh like that for him.

"Well, isn't this a damn coincidence?" Arthur said, regaining control of himself. "Arthur and Merlin, huh. Well, you've just got to go out with me now, now that we're cosmically destined and all," The blonde still had a huge grin on his face and Merlin briefly thought that he'd like to see that smile forever.

Merlin thought about it for hardly a second until he smiled too and said "Let's go then. You owe me some chocolate chip cookie dough."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked/loved/hated it!


End file.
